Permanent Residence
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: He was sick and tired of her running back and forth. And that was the reason why... he had to end it. .:.SamXScam.:.


I haven't done one of these in a while. A random oneshot based on someone and someone...Okay everyone knows who. **:P**

**Disclaimer: -YUCK- Totally spies does not belong to me. **

**:::Dedication:::**_** Poison's Ivy. I know you've been stressed out lately. Exams suck. School sucks. I hope this makes you feel a wee bit better. Or it might not considering the ending... Ahem anyway. Luv ya. **_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Day in and day out.

She sighed looking down at the floor. Nothing seemed to change. She was stuck in a web that she herself had created.

She should never have let this happen. She should NEVER have let it come to this. But she had let this happen and it had come to this.

_**"So what's the point of complaining?" **_

She sighed. "Right. My mistake."

She looked over her shoulder at the person who had spoken. It really didn't help that she was inferior in so many ways. Not that she minded. No.

_In fact..._

That was one of the reasons why she was drawn here. She smiled in the direction of the speaker before leaving for home.

Only....

She wished that she didn't have to leave.

-

-

-

"Day in and day out" _**he **_said softly as he watched her leaving through the window. "You know Samantha...this has to change."

He let go of the curtains that his hand had quickly pushed out of the way just to see her leaving. Just to catch a quick, fleeting glance of her walking away. He sighed. Even though he did not like to see her leaving.

No...

"Not liking" to see her leaving was nothing. Those words weren't nearly enough to describe how he felt when he saw her leaving.

He _**hated **_her leaving. He absolutely despised the fact that she couldn't stay. Even though it was clear to him why. It was clear to her too.

And that was why...

She couldn't stay.

He felt his fist slam against the wall before he even realized that he had punched the wall in his frustration. He took a shaky breath, He needed to get away. Needed to stop thinking about what could never happen.

Determined to forget about her he tried to focus elsewhere. On a plan for revenge. Yes that would keep his mind off her.

-

-

-

He found himself growling in frustration and anger. Why? Only because he tried to forget about her. The one thing that he could never have. Only to realize that he could not. He simply could not let this go.

He could not bring himself to forget about that girl. She probably didn't know what she was doing to him right now. No. How could she even have a clue? She was gone, and left him here.

Gone to her home.

Her dwelling.

_Her family._

_**Her friends.**_

Only...

Where did that leave him?

**All alone. **

Craving for her to be there to save him from his own loneliness. Even though he hid it well, he hated being alone.

He was after all called a sadist,

a sociopath.

_A sadist?_

He would not argue.

That he was, and he didn't care. He rather enjoyed it.

And he was sure so did she.

_**A sociopath? **_

Someone who was interested only in their personal needs and desires, without concern for the effects of their behaviour on others....

What was wrong with that?

Nothing of course. Especially because **SHE** was his **need**, and **desire**. So it only made sense for him not to care about what "others" thought.

And if that made him a "SOCIOPATH" in the process....

He really didn't give a damn.

He sighed, moving away from the window.

If he had to create his own world. There would be no "OTHERS." There would be no one else there to taint his perfect world.

And his perfect world...at the moment.

Involved only two people:

_**One was him.**_

And the second...

Was his **obsession**.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "A perfect world.." he said in a mere whisper. A smirk was soon placed on his face. "I can do that...."

_____________________________________

So his need for the perfect world led to this.

This conversation on the phone....

_**"I'm tired of this."**_

_"So am I."_

_**"Are you really?"**_

_"..." _A sigh._ "Yes."_

_**"Hesitating are you?" **_

_"......"_ A longer pause, and another sigh. _"No."_

_**"You should be.."**_

_".What?!"_

_**"Yes. You heard me right. You should be hesitating." **_

"......" Confusion led her to say nothing.

_**"You had better be hesitating for running back and forth like this."**_

A sigh._ "You know I wanted to stay...."_ she said slowly while twirling the phone wire around her fingers and waiting for a response.

-

-

-

**None came.**

She was shocked to find that he had hung up on her.

There was **NO WAY** this was a good sign.

-

-

-

"Girls you have another mission today." She heard one of her friends sigh. "Not again." She watched Jerry shake his head.

"Yes again."

He walked over to his desk, pressing a button and speaking to them as the details of the particular mission showed up on screen.

"I think you'll be annoyed to find out who you girls are up against this time." He sighed. "Since he doesn't seem to go away."

The image loaded.

"Not again!" Clover and Alex groaned in protest.

Her eyes widened.

_"So we're enemies once again?" _She sighed sadly making sure to keep it quiet so that none of her friends could hear.

-

-

-

She found herself frozen in time. With her eyes wide open looking only at him. Which was ironic really.

_Because not too long ago...._

She could have sworn he had said that was just how it was going to be. Her and only him. Or she could be wrong.

She didn't know him as well as she would like, But then again, there was only so much she could know through quick meetings.

And this one was quicker than all the others.

The last time they had communicated.

Had been _short_.

**TOO short.**

**Cut off even.**

She had wanted to go see him. But that would raise questions. Sooner or later someone would find out. And she couldn't deal with that.

_Not now._

_**Not ever.**_

He somehow had managed to get her cornered. When it seemed the fight was over. That was why her friends had left already. Leaving her alone with him. They hadn't been alone to long. A few minutes maybe at the most.

But she could already see the look in his eyes, which remained there from the moment when she was trying to leave.

**And he didn't look happy.**

She glanced at the direction of the small camera that she was sure her friends would be watching her from now. After all it had been her idea to link it back to W.O.O.H.P so that Jerry could see the progress they had made in dealing with _**him**_.

So that Jerry could help them if they had needed his help.

Well they hadn't needed it, but she sure needed it now.

She took a breath ready to talk things through. "I.."

"Shut up" he growled cutting her off.

She lowered her head. "What do you plan on achieving by doing this? By cornering me" she asked quietly. She actually heard him chuckle at her question. Even though he chose not to answer. She looked up to see his face only to feel her X-Powder buzzing in her pocket.

She was surprised that he didn't do anything when she took it out and read the message.

It was from Jerry,

A few simple words to help calm her down:

_**DON'T PANIC SAM. WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE. JUST STALL HIM FOR TWO MORE MINUTES.**_

Talk about asking for the impossible. Still she had to try. She knew that her friends would be panicked, probably blaming themselves for not looking back. For not making sure that she too had gotten on the plane for the way back home like they had.

2 more minutes... Maybe she could manage.

"You remember when I asked you if you were tired of this. Tired of having to keep doing this.." She looked up surprised that he was talking to her now.

-

-

-

Back at W.O.O.H.P though her friends were confused, Jerry most of all. Having to do what? Her duty of fighting against evil, Against him?

Why would he ask that?

-

-

-

Sam nodded quietly, knowing that her saying "yes" would lead to confusing her friends. Not that she thought that they weren't curious already .She was sure that they were and she had to wonder why _**he**_ was exposing her like this.

**Exposing them like this.**

There had to be a reason.

He placed his hand in the pocket of his trench coat. "I'm tired of you running back and forth. I'm sick of you running away from me."

-

-

-

More confusion ensued back at W.O.O.H.P Jerry though kept watching the clock. The needles resting on one minute past the time he sent her the message. He began to feel relief. One more minute and the crew of agents he had sent would burst through the door and rescue her.

-

-

-

She looked at the camera in fear, knowing that her friends were hearing every word of this. Just as she had set it up. She glanced back at him only to see him holding a remote device in his hand.

She stared up at him for a second before she realized he was holding the remote to a remote controlled bomb. She gasped in shock.

No he wouldn't.

_**He couldn't.**_

Did he really have bombs set up in this building?! He wanted to kill her? But, wouldn't that mean that he would end up killing them both.

**Surely he couldn't be THAT crazy. **

_**"Scam!**_ She screamed his name in panic. He smirked. "So glad to see that fear hasn't made you forget my name. I must mean a lot to you Samantha."

She glanced again at the camera, knowing her friends would question her about this later. Knowing that she would have to deal with the consequences later. He was setting her up. Was he really that angry for her running in and out of his life?

-

-

-

Jerry felt his eye twitching as he heard the words being said. Still his gaze remained on the clock. He knew that Scam was up to no good. He just hoped that he would not get time to finish whatever it was that he was up to.

"**35 **seconds to go".. Jerry said softly.

-

-

-

Her eyes glanced around wildly not believing what he was doing. "What are you doing?! She asked with panic evident in her voice.

He said nothing.

And his silence was _**killing**_ her.

-

-

-

"**10 **seconds..." Jerry whispered.

-

-

-

She felt her heartbeat increase as she watched him. He smirked closing his eyes, and placing his finger on the button that would set the bomb off.

-

-

-

Jerry began to panic pounding his fist on the desk in helplessness.

"**5** seconds"

-

"Scam?" Sam whispered shakily hoping that he would answer her question. She repeated again wondering if he hadn't heard. "What are you doing?!"

-

-

-

"**2** seconds."

-

-

-

He looked up and into her eyes as he smirked.

"Giving you a permanent residence."

-

-

-

**He pushed the button.**

-------------

Yes, he killed them both. As he said, he wanted a world where others (namely Jerry and W.O.O.H.P) could not interfere.

Of course they can't reach him now.

Or her.

_**Poor Sam.**_

But she really should have known better than to get involved with him and keep running away. _(Why do I feel like I blame Sam a lot? lol)_

**Please read & review**, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT since I WROTE THIS AT LIKE -looks at her clock-

_4:00 am lol._

**Review **and tell me how you liked the uh... _"tragic?"_ ending. **It's not my usual is it?" :O **

**See ya,**

**Cresenta's Lark**

(-smirks- I wonder if anyone noticed that the story is marked incomplete...-shrugs- oh well there really is no reason why anyway... **:P**)


End file.
